


Admired

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Objectification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A Hapan delegation is more than enough to break Obi-Wan's attempts at not being jealous, ever, of those who admire his lover.





	Admired

It had been so hard, watching as the illustrious leader of the Hapan contingency crooned at Qui-Gon, almost flinching every time the fingers strayed toward the man's arm, or, worse, his face.

Qui-Gon, aware of the delicacy of negotiating with the matriarchal society, had endured as much as he could, and Obi-Wan had no idea how the man had managed. By the time Adi Gallia arrived to save them, by putting it on terms the Hapan woman could understand, Obi-Wan had wanted to chase the entire delegation out of the room and soothe his beloved's unease at being touched and appraised like a — like a — like a piece of performance art!

Granted, Obi-Wan thought Qui-Gon was absolutely stunning, even as some silver threads found their way into the luxuriant hair. But no one! No one at all! Should treat a being the way that woman had, and Obi-Wan just wished he could make that clear!

Barred that, the younger Jedi all but bullied his former master into their room, away from all other eyes, and set about caring for him. At every turn, as he stroked over skin that had borne that harpy's touch, Obi-Wan felt his desire and anger alike rise, until he just could not stand back from expressing his love fully.

As Qui-Gon had met every touch of his lover's, every kiss, with a begging, questing sound in his throat, Obi-Wan gave up holding back and let his own possessiveness shine in the fierce kisses, sharp nips, hard caresses along that perfect body and face. 

When, sated and assured that Qui-Gon was at peace, Obi-Wan finally settled his head on the elder's chest, he had to smile a little.

"Well, you always did wonder what could push me to give up control on my jealousy, Qui-Gon."

"Hmm, I find myself hoping for a lengthy negotiation, suddenly," Qui-Gon answered that, smiling when Obi-Wan raised up and began kissing his throat and chest once more.


End file.
